Questions That Need Answering: A Detailed Look Into KidVegeta's Stories
With all stories, even Dragon Ball, it should be expected that the author sometimes makes mistakes, or does not properly explain certain events. There is, of course, a difference between a mistake and a lack of detail. But, in the end, they both still cause confusion. Over the next few days, I will be adding questions pertaining to The Forgotten that have already been asked of me. Any additional questions are welcome. Do note, that these are not restricted solely to mistake, or canon breaking material; if you have any questions at all, that are not answered in the actual sagas, please post them here. I will answer them. PLEASE NOTE THAT QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS BELOW WILL HAVE SPOILERS, MOSTLY TO THEIR INDIVIDUAL SAGA, BUT LATER SAGAS MAY HAVE SPOILERS RELATED TO PREVIOUS SAGAS AS WELL. Questions 'Prince Vegeta Saga' You said Vegeta's power level was going to be greater than 12,000 before the end of saga 1. How can this be, since 24 years later his power level is only 18,000? * I did say that. Vegeta's power level will indeed be greater than 12,000 before the end of "Serentiy and Atonement". Now, as to why it was only 18,000 years later. Canon media states that the King's power level was close to 10,000. 12,000 is not canon, but it is a safe estimate. So in canon media, Vegeta had to have a power level of over 10,000 but less than 18,000 when he was a child. I'm going with 12,000. As to why it barely went up after that... well, that's a mistake by Toriyuma, who got caught in his own inconsistent power level increases. So, two things could have happened; 1. Vegeta lied, when he said he had surpassed his father (to Frieza) , or 2. He really did have the power, but then after the genocide, he didn't rise in power level as drastically as before. I, and my story follow number 2. But why doesn't Vegeta's power level go up as fast any more? * (taken from another place, where I answered a question similar to this one) ''It is also noteworthy that both Saiyan children were instructed by King Vegeta, Nappa, Layeeck, and the best Saiyan scientists to give them the greatest amount of tactical training available. But, this was a double edged sword. Both Ledas and Prince Vegeta had a power level of over 12,000 at the end of the 1st Saga, and their teachers had powers of much less. This would have (if planet Vegeta was not destroyed) presented problems, as the two would eventually learn everything they could from their teachers. At this point, their power levels would probably slow. This is backed up by Vegeta’s power level after the destruction of his planet. In his first 5 years, he gained a power level of over 12,000, while in his next 24-25 years, he only gained an additional 6000 to his power level. As all of his Saiyan mentors were killed, besides Nappa, who had nothing more he could teach, Vegeta was stuck gaining power simply by fighting. Power gained by fighting is gained based on the skill of the opponent. So it can be assumed that all the species that he conquered for Frieza were hardly a challenge, and that he rarely had to fight for real, otherwise he power level would be closer to Ledas‘. His comrades were of no help either. Raditz’ power level of 1500 was less than Vegeta’s before he even started training, and Nappa’s of 4000, wasn’t much better. So training with them was near useless. This also may explain his extreme motivation to go to earth and fight Raditz’s killers, perhaps hoping that they would put up a real challenge. Being born with a power level of 1500 isn't so special... why do you say it is? * I want to keep things within the realms of sanity. Broly had one of 10,000 and he turned out to be the supposed Legendary Super Saiyan. And, it's never specified what is "normal" for a baby Saiyan's power level. Goku had one of 2, which was said to be embarassingly low, but look how he turned out. 1500 is about as strong as Raditz (and by extension, most lower class Saiyans), or an individual Saibaman ever got. So to be born with that kind of a level, to me, is worthy of history. It just might not seem so, because of Broly (the great exception). Being born with a power level of 1500 is much too high! Goku was born with only a power level of 2, and he turned out stronger than Vegeta. What gives? * Like I've mentioned before, it is never stated what is "normal" for a Saiyan baby. The only two given, were stated to be extremes of both ends, with Broly (10,000) being unbelievably strong, and Goku (2) being incredibly weak. The mistake that so many people make is that power level means everything. It does mean a great deal... but even Goku was able to beat Broly, who was much stronger than him. Likewise, Vegeta is born with a power level of 1500 because I think that is in the realm of "high-sanity". Yes, Goku was eventually stronger than Vegeta, even though having a lower birth level, but they both surpassed Broly as well. In the end, it's the training, the determination that really influences how strong someone gets, not their born-with abilities. How come this story is so boring?!?!? *This is classic battle of patience vs tediousness. I'll get into that more at a later time. Why don't Vegeta and Ledas fight a bad guy, like a final boss at the end? *While Ledas and Vegeta are the main characters of the first saga, they do not face the main villain, Frieza, because it wouldn't make sense for them to. Instead, I have Frieza fight King Vegeta and Layeeck, who grown a hatred toward the tyrant. Also, while they don't directly fight Frieza, the battle with him ultimately sets up the next saga for Ledas, and Vegeta's personality for the rest of his life. So, consider the battle psychological in this saga, one that is based more on King Vegeta's emotions. Who cares about King Vegeta's feelings? I want to see some fights! * Yeah, well that's not what my story's about. I'm not going to change it, because that would compromise quality. Fights are intregal, yes, but so is character expansion. Sorry. Why does Frieza blow up Planet Vegeta? *I do not claim any responsibility for this. The destruction of Vegeta was canon to the original Dragon Ball story. Frieza saw the Saiyans as dangerous, so he eliminated them. With The Forgotten, the difference is that I've gone into more detail as to why it even got to that point. King Vegeta is one of the most fascinating characers ever created (Dragon Ball or otherwise), and unfortunately, he didn't see much air time. So much of him and his motives was shrouded in mystery. The Forgotten reveals a bit more, especially into his relationship (strictly professional, of course) with Frieza. But, ultimately, the result is the same. Frieza blows up the planet because he saw the Saiyans as dangerous. Why does Ledas survive the genocide?! * Ledas' survival, is in concept for the same reason why Prince Vegeta (and almost by accident, Nappa) survived. They were both sent on a mission by Frieza, because the tryant wanted them alive. However, Ledas' pod has to stay behind for repairs, while Vegeta and Nappa leave. So, when he finally does take off, to follow the prince, planet Vegeta is destroyed, while he is still in the solar system. The shock wave knocks Ledas unconscious, and puts his pod off course, thus leading him onto the rest of his life. Who is the Benefactor?! Does he play an important role? *The Benefactor's role in saga 1 actually isn't all that important. Although, he does, briefly, start to bring a great fear about Ledas, something that the child is unfamiliar with. But The Benefactor's great importance comes from his special, Outbreak: Paved In Blood. I suggest you read it to get a better understanding of the character of the Benefactor. In The Chapter "Always Remember Your First", who was Nappa talking to on his scouter? *I leave that up to the reader. Is it King Vegeta? Zarbon? Someone else entirely? Really though, it doesn't matter, because I don't plan on expanding on it. Who is Ledas' mother? Why is she never shown? *Ledas' mother remains unnamed, unseen. That was done on purpose. As to why... that is to reinforce the Saiyan warrior culture that exists. No other Saiyan women are shown (except for Fasha, who is a soldier, herself), so I chose to keep things consistent. A keen eye will note that I (or Layeeck) makes one reference to her in PVS, so yes she does exist, not just as a character in my story. Why is the chapter, "The Boy Doesn't Mean An Harm" all mesed up with spacing? *This is not my fault, it's a bug with wiki. I have tried to fix it multiple times, and no to avail. Why doesn't Frieza kill Nappa when he finds out the latter survived the Saiyan Genocide? *Nappa was with Prince Vegeta, when their planet was destroyed. If you notice, when done with missions, Vegeta usually goes alone to visit Frieza (only once does Ledas accompany him), and it's the same, even after Planet Vegeta is destroyed. So, Nappa kind of remained hidden from Frieza during this time. And since Frieza didn't even know about Nappa until much later, when he and Raditz did start accompanying Vegeta, I doubt by that point, he cared any more. 'Lauto Saga' Why does Ledas land on a Cooler planet? He lives in Frieza's part of the galaxy! * If you note the timeline of The Forgotten (found here) you should see that Ledas was, due to the immense shock wave of Planet Vegeta's destruction, knocked unconscious, almost into a coma-like way. His pod drifted for almost a year before finding Planet Cooler 92. Drifting for that long can take you quite a ways. But then how did he survive? Didn't he starve/go thirsty? *As seen when Vegeta is in his own pod, these vehicles have AI in them that can take care of their occupants, if they suffer damage. The pod's AI was able to sustain Ledas up until his landing. What the purpose of the outpost on the planet? Why are there soldiers? * The planet was under the control of Governor Guva, and by extension Cooler. It was used as a mining facility, with the native species becoming unwilling slaves. Where do you think all those scouters come from? They have to be made. PC92 is one of such facilities. Banas and his squad are there to prevent uprisings. How come Guva and Banas are trying to kill each other? * They see each other as threats. But really, it's a lot more complicated than that. So, rather than devote a few episodes to that (and thus confusing the focus saga 2), I've decided to make a special which will detail Guva's and Banas' rivaly from its origin to its end. How strong is Guva? Banas? The others? *Guva, Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, Aprido, and the other soldiers are all of varying power. Aprido is weak (but strong for his species) at around 5000. The average unnamed soldier has a power of about 150-200. Meloon, Payar, and Lieme are much stronger in the high two hundred thousands. Guva and Banas are even stronger than that, even stronger than Frieza's first form. When I finish PVS and move onto Lauto Saga, I'll list their specific power levels on my page dedicated to that: List of Power Levels (The Forgotten) Why don't they kill Ledas when he first gets there? * Payar and Meloon think that they can give him as a present to Cooler, to get reassigned to a different planet (they find 92 a boring place). When Guva finds out, he does the same thing, presenting Ledas to Cooler... only it doesn't have the same effects as he thought. Cooler, not caring at all, leaves Ledas' fate up to Guva. Guva, not one to shy away from opportunity leaves Ledas alive, to be used as a tool later, for when dealing with Banas. Who is Lauto? * No one knows. He has powers similar to a Supreme Kai, but he is not seen, so it's all guesswork. His powers can influence nature and the very genes of individuals themselves so, his supremacy is not questioned... it's just his motives that remain undetermined. Consider him the "Tom Bombadil" of The Forgotten. Why does Lieme agree to train Ledas? I thought they were enemies?! * Lieme doesn't do it for Ledas. Basically, Lieme was the most grounded of all Banas' troops, and he alone saw that Ledas was powerful. Lieme wanted to use that to get stronger himself. Indeed, he wasn't even trying to teach Ledas how to sense ki, but the child was able to pick up on nonetheless. Why does Ledas stop killing? * This decision is suprisingly complex. Ledas knows his father was killed by Frieza, he knows his whole race exterminated. And, often times, it takes a tragedy to see reform. Such is the case with Ledas. While, with him it is gradual, and he doesn't even stop until near the end of the Lauto Saga, the impacts are many. Not least of which, is his transformation into Super Saiyan It's stupid to have Ledas transform into Super Saiyan so many years before even Goku! Goku was supposed to be first! *Once again, I place this solely on Toriyuma's shoulders. He didn't think up Super Saiyan until Goku was an adult, and even then, until he was four or five sagas in. And once he incorporated Super Saiyan, the age to reach it was lessened (see trunks/goten), so had he thought it up earlier, I'm sure Goku would have reached it as a child, or at least as a teenager. The super saiyan transformation for Ledas only occurs a few years before Goku's, and I'm not going to compromise my story because others think that only Goku should be able to do everything. But will he stop forever? * No, actually. Ledas is a Saiyan at heart, and he thirsts for the battle, for the conquest. If you note the character list I've put Ledas as the main villain for the third saga. That was not an error. Stay tuned! What happens to Banas at the end of the saga? Why does he go missing? * Don't fret over this! I will make all things, Banas related, clear in the special: Rise of Guva. Just stay tuned for when it is released. How long does it take for Ledas to find Earth? *I'm actually not happy with how I handled this aspect, with the story, and timeline explanation. I'll change it soon, and give an update here when I do. Thanks! Why did you make Ledas stop aging when he was 12? Does he still grow mentally? *Fundamentally, I had a lot of fun writing the child-like aspects of him in PVS, and I didn't want to lose that. When looking at Ledas, I always imagined him to be a kid, even now I can't see him grown up like I can with Vegeta. So, being my story, I did what I wanted to. * Mentally, he doesn't actually mature either, it's just the circumstances that change him (but not permanently). Lauto saga is the prime example of him being "broken" mentally. He's still the same kid, just he has a darker look on things because of his environment. He lightens up again when the overall environment does. But, he'll always be a kid, mentally and physically. So Lauto makes Ledas stop aging? How? At what age does Ledas stop aging? That seems to be a pretty strong power! *Very strong, very ''god-like. Yes, Lauto does something to make Ledas stop aging when he reaches the age of 12. For reference, that is 7 years after Ledas crash lands on Planet Cooler 92 (he turned 5 during his coma traveling). Whether or not I will go into detail on what that is (And if it's similar to what Old Kai did for Goku) will be said at a later time. What race is Lauto? *Maybe I'll reveal that at a later time. In his named saga, and up to reunion, he will not be shown, and as a consequence his race will not be identified. I did put him as a "flashback" character in Reunion saga... now you'll note that Layeeck is a flashback character in Lauto saga, but he wasn't put as a "flashback" character in the Character List for that saga. This is because his role was extremely minimal. Lauto's flashback role in Reunion saga is more pronounced... Now, if I will reveal him at that time, I'm unsure. Just think of him as very similar to a Supreme Kai for now, if you have a hard time picturing him. What's the story to those skeletons that Payar and Lieme found on Lauto's planet? *The soldiers were members of Planet Cooler 71, and part of a squad that was sent to Lauto's planet (and thereafter never heard from again). How they died that way, well... It was Lauto, and Lauto can kill in multiple ways (see the chapter Mysterious Presence), so I've no doubt that he killed them for failing his test, probably through suffocation. The conditions on the planet caused them to decompose so rapidly. Test? What test? *Ah, the same one that Ledas passed (although he never knew about it). Which test was that? * A philosophical test of sorts. Ledas passed it, granting him eternal youth (although, when he did, not even the Saiyan child realized what happened until much later) Is Lauto very strong? How strong is he? * Full power is never showcased. However, he has a power level spike of over 5 million, so he could probably hold his own against most people. Are Planet Cooler 92 Soldiers (Lieme, Payar and Meloone) stronger than Planet Cooler 71 Soldiers? *Well... yes. They are elite soldiers on 92 (having power levels in the high 200,000s). 71 also has elites, but none are on the same caliber as Lieme, Payar, and Meloon. Why does Ledas get so strong so fast during the Lauto Saga? *If you pay close attention to the chapters, and the timeline you would see that Ledas' rises in power level is not fast at all. The first 10 chapters of Lauto Saga take place over (more than) 10 years. In that time, Ledas gets a lot stronger due to his training and his environment. But why doesn't Vegeta get as strong as Ledas during this time? They were the same strength at the end of Prince Vegeta Saga! *I've answered this in the above section, Prince Vegeta. Second or third question, I think. What do you mean his environment? How does that make Ledas stronger? *Just as Vegeta didn't get stronger because of his environment (weak planets to conquer, no real foundation for training from Frieza), Ledas was the opposite. The planet he was on, Planet Cooler 92, had half the gravity of Planet Vegeta, so it was easier for him to train in it. It also meant, right away, that he would get a sizeable power level boost because of that. Consider like taking off weighted clothes. *Another key factor of Ledas' environment is his fellow soldiers, the Plantains. They pushed the Saiyan child up to and beyond his limits, from the day he got there, until the day he left (for good). Over the years, as he continued to face stronger and stronger opponents, and continued to spar with the elites, Ledas' power level shot up. It's also worth mentioning that Ledas' power level goes up around 25% (based on the power level readings of Goku and Vegeta, 25 seems remarkably accurate, so that's what I'm using here) everytime he is nearly killed, and that happens quite a lot, actually. Vegeta never had training or structure like that, and his power level showed for it. If Ledas stops aging, won't he ever die? I mean, die of old age like all other living organisms (including Saiyans) do? *Maybe, it depends on how you look at it. I won't disguise what happened, now that I've already revealed the chapters where that happens. Lauto gives Ledas a good deal of his power. This is not physical, raw energy based power. And you can see this, by the light. In effect, Lauto gave his "light" to Ledas. This caused the Saiyan to stop aging at 12 years old. However, I think it's fair to say that he will still die of old age, he's just "imprinted" at 12 for the rest of his life, so to speak. 'Outbreak: Paved In Blood' I don't get this special at all! It doesn't seem to be very Dragon Ball-esque! What is it supposed to mean/what purpose does it serve? * It's okay if you don't understand outbreak at first (or find it boring/stupid). I wrote this to be more symbolic than the other sagas/specials, and that means that it could be more confusing as a result. At it's most basic form, The Benefactor's story is a direct parallel of Ledas' story, albiet with a different ending. Both children had great power; both children killed billions with it; and both end up working for Frieza because of it. Yet I make no attempt to say which one of them is evil. Is it the Benefactor? Ledas? Both? Neither? I leave that up to the reader. Now, of course, the Benefactor get's more brutal in his killing methods, and more personal with the characters he kills. Ledas just blasts everyone away, from at a distance. But the Benefactor, could also be said to be protecting his people... just like Ledas could be said to be doing what he does for mere survival. My characters are not black and white, because that would not be true to reality. The choices that the Benefactor makes later in life, is what truly sets him apart from Ledas. The morality of the Benefactor does not change over the course of his life... rather it comes more into light as to what it truly is. And this special gives a firm foundation as to why, later, he thinks in the way he does. Because, I feel it's important, moreso than with any other character, to show why the Benefactor acts like he does, how he does, when he does, and most importantly, where he does. Why is the main character's name "The Benefactor"? * The Benefactor says, himself, several times throughout the special that he has no name. This is true. He doesn't get the name "The Benefactor" until later, when meeting Frieza. Frieza calls him a benefactor (which is indeed a real word) for helping Zarbon clear the planet. The Benefactor liked being called that, so he adopted the name. Why do you go into so much detail about the awful killings that the Benefactor does? * Because it's important to me to truly show what he does, what his actions cause. Now not all kills are actually shown. The two boys, the other "recruits" for councilorship, these are not shown to be killed by him, but it can be heavily implied that he did. Again, it's up to the reader on that one. Why does he kill everyone/why does he act like he does? Why didn't he just destroy that town like all the rest. * The Benefactor says it himself, "As only a child I could kill hundreds with the utmost ease. So, I did." The Benefactor has a complex personality. It can not be ever, truly, explained who started the great war. It might not have even been the benefactor. Obviously, as a child he was heavily scarred all over his body. This could have been parental abuse, "war marks", or just inexperience at his game. But make no mistake, his psyche was damaged by it. What is important is that, by the start of the story, there is only one operating town left, only one structured society left untouched. Billions are dead, and the species is about to go extinct. Even the council, the oligarchy in charge of that last haven, have no idea the extent of the Benefactor's destruction. But seeing as this was the last town, the benefactor wanted to do something different. Again, here's his quote, "I think this is the last town, or one of the last. It took me over a year to even find it. So I’ve planned something special for the grand finale." That's what set up all the individual murders and dissapearences. Indeed, I don't even think he had a plan for what to do once he was all alone... good thing Frieza found him, right? If Zarbon and Dodoria didn't show up, would The Benefactor have killed the Elder? *I will confess that this question has not been asked of me, like the rest. Actually this is a question I, the author, had. Ultimately, I don't think the Benefactor could have gotten away without killing the elder. It would be rather awkward, wouldn't it... the elder and Benefactor living alone... But I think, if possible, the Benefactor would have waited until the elder died of old age before going all out on the village. He still showed a bit of respect, when finding the elder's body, by closing his eyes, so I don't think he would have ended up killing the elder. Of course, the Benefactor is unpredictable, so your guess is as good as mine. 'DBZ TF: Just Another Day...' What is this movie about? *The movie is about the Plantains' investigation into a planet, that suddenly lost its entire population. Therein, they battle a hideous beast. When does it take place? *After Lauto Saga chapter "Old Dogs" but before Lauto Saga chapter "Haunting Memory". Why do this movie? *Because I wanted to expand on the group, the Plantains, without adding more chapters to Lauto Saga. And the plot really has more of a movie feel, than that which could be put into the saga. 'Other (for now including unmentioned sagas/specials)' On your character page, you have strange lists of people with names like "". What does this even mean? How come you only show two sagas of people!? *Redacted Characters are characters that I'm not ready to reveal. Each one has his/her own name and personality, so they are just like the revealed characters. Only, I don't want to get too far ahead of myself and reveal everything before it's finalized. The reason why the Lauto saga characters are revealed (Even though I'm not onto that saga yet) is because I have, for the most part, written that saga. And I've spent a good deal of time working on character development for all the newcomers. With The Planet Earth, Kyokatshi, and Reunion sagas... there are still a lot of plot points, and even characters that I have yet to develop, and I want to do that before I reveal them. Also, it's best to leave things hidden until we get nearer to those sagas anyways. If that's true... then why did you already release information about Police Chief Nagamo? *Nagamo is indeed a character, and is actually one of the easier ones that I can write for. So, I felt I should reveal at least one character of saga three (and four) to at least give an idea on what to expect from that saga. And Nagamo was the safest character to do that with. After all, now that Ledas is on Earth, he should be interacting with human characters. Nagamo, while not the first human introduced, is the one of the most important humans introduced. I should mention, though, that he isn't in saga 3 until the very end. His great integration comes in Kyokatshi Saga. When will you release each Saga/Special? How long will be between releases of each saga? *I do not have a time table for consistent releases. For those paying attention, I did mention that Outbreak would be released halfway through the Prince Vegeta Saga, which it was. As for breaks in between, expect at least a month, maybe more for later sagas. It takes a while to write 80+ pages a saga, you know. *'UPDATE:' I was able to get a lot done with Lauto setup in only a day. And to start churning out chapters... I don't think that will take too much longer. While a month is still a possibility for later sagas, expect around a week in between sagas ending/sagas beginning right now. To get a good idea when I start a new Saga, keep tabs on this wiki's updates. When you see a flooding of new characters to The Forgotten (or even existing characters being edited), and a new saga page set up, that is a clue that I'm about to start a saga. I will generally put a blog post up, too, when I finish a saga, and that post will contain general estimates on a timetable as well. *'UPDATE 2: '''I'm thinking now that it will take about 2-3 weeks to fully upload, and do one final run through (to fix mistakes) of each saga. As you may have noticed, saga 2 started only days after saga 1 did. This is because sagas 1 and 2 went hand in hand to me. Early on, I had both of their (rather primitive) plots set, and II had a lot of dialogue written for both of them. This means, however, for saga three, there will be more of a time gap between the start of that saga, following the conclusion to Lauto Saga. I'm still working on a lot of plot details for 3,4, and 5, so releases for those sagas will probably be less consistent than the releases for the first two sagas. But you don't even release the whole saga at once. How long will it take to post an entire saga? *On a slow week, I will average 1 chapter (each saga has between 12-30+ chapters). So it could take some time. Luckily, I rarely have a slow week, and can usually do 3 or 4 chapters in that time period. Of course, if it's getting around the time of special's release date, I will usually stop updating the current saga to focus on the special, until it's release. For reference, I've only been posting Prince Vegeta Saga for close to a month and it's already 2/3 of the way done. In that timeframe I also released a special, so if I had not done that, there's a good chance I would be done with PVS by now. *'UPDATE:' Prince Vegeta Saga took about 1 month total to complete. While it was the shortest chapter, I think that timeline is reasonable for all sagas, now that I have (mostly) everything set up. Why is each Saga/Special in a different color? This is annoying! *When writing the sagas, I, at first, did not differentiate between them (ie... they were all mixed together), so making the different sagas different colors was my way of telling them apart. If you want to me to remove colors, please send me a message, otherwise I'm going to keep them. You mentioned a manga. Are you going to draw the Forgotten? *All in due time. Right now, I'm just too busy to sit down and do that... it takes a completely different mind-set than just writing. In all honesty, I wouldn't expect to anything before I finish posting the Kyokatshi saga. Maybe even reunion. What are the mature themes that you talked about? Do they have any impact on the story? *My story deals with mature themes, which I will not go into detail on. I think you should all be able to guess what they are. As for impact on story... yes they do. Particularly in the area of character development and interaction. Which, in theory, isn't too bad if I don't include it... but there is one instance that has a major, story altering event take place because of one of these "mature" episodes. Let's just say, someone might see someone else's tail. And that's not so good, for keeping your origins secret... What Dragon Ball Z saga will Ledas arrive to Earth during? *The Planet Earth Saga. You can see all the sagas (and brief, cryptic summaries) and chapters for each here. As you can see, I've listed all the chapters for each saga, so you can see a bit of what to expect. Timeline wise, Ledas arrives during the 767 age, which is when Cell appears. (don't worry, he doesn't get involved!) What is your favorite saga/chapter. *My favorite saga would be Kyokatshi Saga. Favorite chapter... that's a bit harder. Probably Rebuilding Thy Empire, or Two Kinds Of Pride (both reunion saga chapters). Who is your favorite character? Who is your least favorite? *My favorite character is the Benefactor. I just like how his character has developed. And here's a fun fact about him: I only came up with the idea of his character and inclusion to the PVS the night before I finished the chapter "Lord Frieza", the chapter where he was introduced. So, he was a last minute adddition that I think turned out much better than expected. *Least favorite is complicated. For saga 1 it would be Nappa. For saga 2 it would be Meloon. For saga 3 it would be Mr. Kyokatshi (yes, I did just reveal a new character, but considering he has a chapter, and entire saga named after him, I don't think this was so much a secret). For sagas four and five it would be no one, I really like everyone left by this point. Do the colors of each chapter hold any kind of signifigance? If the sagas are no longer jumbled together, why did you keep the colors? *Yeah, they are the colors that I think best represent the saga. I kept the colors because, I found it provided a sort of comfort when reading in the color, and it also gave me certainty of which saga I was reading (while this may be easy to distinguish in sagas 1 and 2; 3, 4, and 5 all take place, settingwise and timewise close, so it was harder to tell them apart. For the best example of what I'm talking about, look at the flashbacks section of PVS. It has no color, and I think leaves it with something missing, compared to the rest of PVS. Is Lauto the Benefactor? *A common question, and not without good cause. Lauto and the Benefactor have much in common, and not just in dialogue choices and intellect. Both are incredibly mysterious beings. And naturally, this causes some to think they are one in the same. Quite simply, Lauto and the Benefactor are not the same person. If you notice, Lauto is a bit more enigmatic. He is also neutral. The same can't be said of the Benefactor. Why aren't there any movies? Why only Specials? *I don't really see a difference between the two... and I felt that a "special" was more appropriate to chronicle the Benefactor's life. However, looking foward, I might change the special Rise of Guva (placeholder name) to a movie, but we'll see. But how did Ledas pass the test? He was screaming in fright when Lauto appeared as different people! Hoe can you call that as passing?What did the other PC soldiers do? Stood there and was not afraid? *The other two soldiers were dead. Payar was buried under some rocks. Lieme and the three other soldiers were, of course, waiting outside. You will notice the chapter right after "Mysterious Presence" is titled, in simplicity, "Chosen". All things are to be explained in due time. Why didn't you put up a character profile about Mr. Kyokatshi or put his name on the character list, if you already revealed him? *I'll put him on the character list now, it should have been done already, I just forgot about it. Remember characters on the character list are listed in order of which they first appear in that saga, so where I put him could lead to some thoughts about his personality and character impact, but otherwise, I'm not going to put up an in-depth character profile just yet. His role is a spoiler, in and of itself. In the timeline section of the Main Page , you've written that on Age 755 March 9th, Ledas visits The Benefactor's home. Does this mean that The Benefactor worked for Cooler on PC92? Or is this the same planet featured in Outbreak:Paved In Blood? But that can't be possible as The Benefactor destroyed that Planet! If not, when did The Benefactor stay'' on PC92? *In the story, the benefactor's "home" is only implied. Never really stated. Ledas doesn't know he's there, because he really just wanders in, by accident. And really, it's not even a home, by normal standards. Ledas sees a vision of him, and scratches, yes, but he's done that before, hasn't he? The Benefactor, long before it was colonized, visited PC92 for about a week. That was close to 80 years before Ledas got there. The only real impact it has on the story is that it reminds Ledas of the fear he acquired when he first met the Benefactor. However, the Benefactor was not truly on PC92 ever, when Ledas was on planet. In the timeline section of the Main Page, you've written that on Age 742, Banas kills the PC96 soldiers and is suspended. But at the same time, you've written that Age 746 that Aprido follows Ledas on orders from Banas. But how can this be possible? Banas was suspended for 7 years and a the time on Age 746, only 4 years have passed! *As is noted, Banas was suspended, but quietly, (see the dialogue with Lieme in that section) the soldiers never recognized his suspension. Aprido's tailing of Ledas was done under the radar, anyway, so Guva never knew about it (and therefore couldn't punish the captain). Notes *Before asking questions, it is advised that you read about The Forgotten, specifically the Prince Vegeta Saga (completed saga) and the Lauto Saga (the current saga I'm working on). *For what I view as canon, please look at this page. *Questions regarding characters will be answered on a case by case basis. No promises either way. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:KidVegeta